The Wallflowers' Come Back
by BloodThirsty Butterfly
Summary: Not the same as every other story. Edward and Alice are the populars. Lauren and Jessica along with Emmet and Jasper are their right hand men. Rosalie and Bella are dorks. BUt watch out and make sure to never underestimate anybody. ALL HUMAN!
1. Idea summery

**I know you always see that story "Alice and Bella are best friends and Rosalie (head cheerleader) is dating Edward (basketball captain)". But I'm gonna spice it up a little bit.**

SUMMARY: Alice and Edward are dating and a force to be feared. They have everybody bowing down at their feet. Rosalie and Bella are the female dorks, the wall flowers. Bella and Rose are the ones who laugh at everybody when they suck up to the most popular girls Alice, Lauren, and Jessica and the most popular guys Edward, Jasper and Emmet.

Over the summer Bella and Rose device a plan to become beautiful and bring the "populars" down to earth, but maybe just maybe they'll all get a little more than what they've bargained for.

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Review!! If I get enough support I'll continue!**


	2. Cue Nelly

**Disclaimer: To bad we don't always get what we want. If we did I would own Twilight but that's not how life is so I don't own anything.**

"Hey you dweebs, move!" Alice Brandon, the head cheerleader and queen bee of the school screamed at Rosalie and Bella. The so called "dweebs" snickered into there palms discreetly. Alice didn't see this exchange instead she placed her tiny hands on Rosalie's and Bella's shoulders and shoved them out of her way.

It was the last day of their junior year. The only thing standing between Alice, her long time boy toy Edward, and complete control over the school was summer break. And summer break entailed changes some drastic and some minor. But Miss. Popularity Alice Brandon, was prepared for just about everything that came into her way. Life was too easy. From rich parents, amazing boyfriend, loyal followers, to her 4.0 GPA. Everything was perfect.

Alice made her way to her way to her table at lunch. It was the social pyramid here. The loners and losers on the outside next is skaters, emos, and goths next wannabees and finally them. And them as in her, Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Jessica, and Lauren. Everybody wanted to be like them except those mega losers Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan. Even Alice had to admit that if they put on some nice clothes and took off their granny glasses they might have some actual potential. Unfortunately Alice Brandon wasn't the only one to notice this.

**BELLA'S AND ROSALIE'S TABLE**

"Hey Bella, Rose, would you like to go on a date with me? There's enough of me to satisfy two women." The ever perverted Mike Newton said to the girls. They just rolled their eyes at him and luckily the bell ran and everybody sprinted from their seats.

Bella and Rose had study hall but they were in two different rooms. The only way to communicate was through texting. The girls' parents were rich as in as richer than Alice Brandon and Edward Mason's fantasies could compare to. But only they knew that. And with rich parents comes many privileges. Bella pulled out her Helio Smart Phone after the bell rang. In the other room Rosalie whipped out her Nokia N810 WiMAX. Rose sent the first text.

**Rose: got any plan on wat 2 do bout da populars?**

Bella: No I got nothing. It seems 2 foggy.

**Rose: Grrrrrr. We NEED 2 think up som thing and fast.**

Bella: Amen to that. Wat 2 do. Wat 2 do. I kno.

**Rose: U kno something and ur holding out on me. Jeez Bells spill.**

Bella: And I was planning on letting the suspense build.

**Rose: Spill before I come and kill u!**

Bella: Temper, temper Rosie. Okay so how do u feel bout x-tream make overs?

**Rose: I see where this is going. Continue.**

Bella: Well Mike asked us out (more than 10 times) maybe not just cuz hes a horn dog but make we have some potential.

**Rose: Suddenly I'm not so sure.**

Bella: My plan is simple. We get make overs and make those populars pay.

**Rose: Ooo. Devious Bella shows herself once more. I'm in.**

Bella: Lol. Thank you. Over summer break we go from bottom to top. Drab to Fab.

**Rose: Look out Forks High here we come.**

Bella: They won't know what hit 'em.

_BOTH: Teacher alert._

Rosalie slid her cell phone shut feeling inspired by her outgoing friend. Let's see how hot FHS can get. Cue Nelly's "Hot in Here" Rose though as she strut out of study hall and 11th grade.

**Can Forks High School really keep the too hot to handle teens underneath the same roof or will all hell break loose and have everything fall around them?**

**Love you all!! Remember Review!! Flames are fine so is criticism. Feedback is feedback.**

_**New deal 20 reviews for a new chapter!!**_

– Bloodthirsty butterfly –


	3. Important VOTE

**You guys have been absolutely amazing. 17 reviews in only three days. WOW!**

**But I need some help on watch you guys would like to see. **

**Would you rather see:**

**A.) The Transformation**

**or**

**B.) The First Day**

**VOTE! I will post this chapter on whatever you say hopefully by 4/10. THANK YOU!!**

– bloodthirsty butterfly –


	4. transformation

**The winner of the vote is choice B! The first day. But the tally was 10 (b) vs. 8 (a). So I am doing both to satisfy everybody! Okay this chapter is probably going to be mostly details and some dialogue but as the story progresses I promise it'll turn out BxE AxJ and RxE.**

**Disclaimer: It is only in my wildest dreams that I own twilight. But I own Ricki!**

It was officially the first day of summer vacation. The perfect time for plotting, thus the reason Bella and Rose were meeting at Fabuloso, the brand new state of the art salon in Seattle.

"Jesus, I can't wait to see the look on Alice's face when we walk in." Bella said to herself. The quirky habit she picked up from her 'Let's leave my family high and dry' mother Renee. She slammed the door of her rusty old truck that was going to be replaced by the end of summer and hit the gas pedal. The deafening roar of her out graded truck scared the person walking by her house enough to have them fall over in surprise. Bella rolled her eyes at this.

The trip to Seattle was long and boring. But would hopefully be well worth it. Bella parked next to the car she identified as Rose's car. She hopped out and was attacked by her best friend.

"Oh my god girl, you need a new car stat! That will defiantly make it on our to do list for the summer. Which by the way, I forgot to write down. Can you recite it please?" Rose said this in a single breath. Bella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"First we must get hair cuts, contacts, new wardrobe, and new cars. I think that's all. Is there anything else?" Bella replied while counting the things on her fingers.

"You forgot make up!" Rose exclaimed with a burst of enthusiasm. Bella sighed and entered the salon.

A blonde haired girl was at the counter looking like what the girls thought was a waitress-y look.

"Hola, welcome to Fabuloso! Do you have an appointment?" The girl said with pure excitement. Yeah, the girls though defiantly a waitress.

"Yeah, I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Isabella Swan." Rose pointed to each of them in turn and Bella waved. A look of comprehension plastered itself onto the girl's face.

"You're the 4 o'clock's. My name is Ricki and I am your stylist today. Follow me please." They all went into the back which looked like a spa addict's fantasy. There was Jacuzzis and steam rooms. Saunas and sinks. Even a mud bath. They headed towards the back of the salon and sat down in a couple of neon chairs.

"So do you guys know what you are planning on doing?" Ricki asked as soon as they made themselves comfortable.

"Well I was planning on getting my eyebrows waxed red highlights in my hair and side swept bangs." Bella said after a moments thought. Ricki nodded.

"Do you want natural red or fire engine red highlights?"

"Defiantly natural red." Bella responded to Ricki's question. She nodded and turned her attention towards Rosalie.

"I want my hair to be layered, soft and shiney. And have lighter blonde highlights." Rose said. Ricki nodded her head and set straight to work pulling and yanking at Bella's hair. Next she set to work on Rose's hair. Snipping and washing. She pulled the tinfoil out of both of their hair and blow dried them to perfection. Viola! Insta-goddesses.

Ricki pulled out two mirrors. One for Rose and the other for Bella. They looked in their mirrors and gasped at the new hairstyles. They looked at each other and repeated it. Gasping and staring wide eyed at each other.

"Are you guys getting make overs?" Ricki asked suddenly. The girls nodded.

"Let me suggest some places," She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. "I have a friend that works at the Mac makeup counter. Her name is Francesca. Tell her Ricki sent you if you decide to go there for make up. I have another friend that works at Anthropologie. Sarah, tell her the same thing. Okay?" Ricki handed the girls the note and rung them up at the register. She reported the price and the girls were off to the Mac counter.

**TIME WARP!**

After a whole day of shopping the girls have come to their final destination. The car dealership. Now looking like goddesses they decided to try flirting just to warm up. As they strut their way up to the dealer a couple wolf whistles and cat calls were heard causing the dealer to turn their way. His jaw dropped and his mouth seemingly went dry.

"Hi, me and my friend are looking for some cars do you think you could hlp us out?" Rosalie asked in a charming, smooth voice.

Well o-oo-of course. W-what are you looking for ex-exac-exactly?" The man asked stuttering over his words.

"Well I would like that red BMW M5 convertible." Rose said.

"I want that black Audi TT." Bella said.

All in all the make overs were a success. Flirting was coming effortlessly and they had hot new rides. To top that off it was only the first day of summer vacation.

**Yay!! Transformation chapter complete. I know I made them sound vain but they are getting used to their new looks new everything they let it get to their heads. But it won't be like that for the whole story. Promise.**

**REVIEW!**

– bloodthirsty butterfly –


End file.
